


Moments

by ThenameisNu



Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu
Summary: Kei reminisces his life with Tetsurou.





	1. Prologue

Kei stands straight as his mother and his designer friend fuss around him. Putting on the inner kimono, tightening the obi, decorating his hair, applying some make ups on his face. He sees his reflection on the mirror. Oh God, he looks so nervous. The blush on his cheeks, is it because of the make up or his nerve? But who wouldn't be in his position? In a couple of hours, Kei will exchange sake with Tetsurou. And then his name will change. So will his life. Being mated to the love of his life finally.

It has been a long journey for them to get to this point. And what a roller coaster journey it was. It wasn't a smooth sailing one for sure. Sometimes they fought, annoyed each other, and made each other crazy. But they also made each other happy. Kei really feels like the years with Tetsurou are the best thing that happens to him. Every day is a new story. Every story becomes a fond memory.

But there are few that, for Kei, were the highlight of that journey. The moments that are always able to bring smile to his face. The moments that he probably can tell other people in details, from what happens to the weather of those days to the clothes they wore.

The moments that lead them to their biggest moment yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Back with the fluffs. This story will tell you the most special moments of Kei and Tetsurou's relationship. I don't know how chapters there will be, so let's see. Lol.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story (stories?). Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Love,  
> Nu  
> <3


	2. Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their story.

First weeks at college, Kei had already felt homesick. Sure Tokyo was busier and more crowded than Miyagi. But for Kei, being away from his family and his best friend was hard and very lonely. As a last child, Kei was the baby of the house. He was used to get helped by his brother and his parents. It was a bit hard to adapt to do everything by himself. Kei also regretted taking Tadashi for granted. Having Tadashi as his best friend for so long meant that Kei never got to be alone at school. Now that they were studying at different universities, the introvert Kei struggled to make friends. There was Yachi, but she was in the other part of the uni, they only could meet once a week or so. There were also Sawamura and Ennoshita. Both had been helping him and Yachi a lot to get used to the university and Tokyo. But they were seniors with different schedule and already had their own circles. Ushijima also resided in Tokyo, but his days were full of practices and matches.

So, yeah, he was pretty much alone.

Kei actually didn't really mind it. He was busy with his classes after all. But sometimes, he was craving some companies. Like today where nothing went right since the time he woke up.

First, he forgot to plug his phone the night before. Dead phone means no alarm. He woke up an hour late. Then, in his hurry, he knocked the glass off of his bedside table and the water spilled over his carpet. He took a shower but his shampoo ran out. He burnt his toast. He missed his train after running to the station from his apartment. Arrived at the campus one hour late, he decided to skip his class and went to the faculty library only to find the library was closed because of some renovations.

So now, Kei just sat in the park, sipping his iced coffee and contemplating his life. His poor poor life. For some reasons, all his misfortunes today make him missed his friends and family more. He wished Tadashi was here with him, talking his ears off about his crush to Yachi. He wished Akiteru fussed over him. He wished Ushijima wasn't busy with his tournament, so they could chat. Hell, he even took the Shrimp and the King's bickering.

"Tsukishima?" someone called him. Kei frowned. He opened his eyes slowly to see Akaashi Keiji standing in front of him. The ever so beautiful Akaashi Keiji. Kei didn't even know they went to the same college.

"Akaashi-san," he sat upright. Akaashi moved to sit beside him. "Long time no see."

"It has been a quite sometime, hasn't it?" the older alpha smiled. "How are you?"

Kei sighed. "Today? Not really good. Nothing has gone right since morning," Kei laughed bitterly.

"One of those days, huh," Akaashi hummed. Silence engulfed them for a while. "Well, I'm going to meet Koutarou-san for a lunch in a bit. Won't you join me? I'm sure he would want to see you too." Kei agreed immediately. Having lunch with Akaashi and Bokuto might be fun. He had nothing to do anyway. The last time Kei met Bokuto was almost 2 years ago and Akaashi a year ago. So there would be a lot to catch up to.

On the way to the cafe, Akaashi told Kei what he and Bokuto had been up to. The older omega actually didn't go to his school but to a vocational school near the campus. He was studying bakery and pastry, which was apparently his family business. Kei had already known that Bokuto was going pro, but apparently the former Fukurodani Ace was also studying business with sport scholarship. For some reason, Akaashi also mentioned Kuroo.

"He's also studying here, Biochemistry," Akaashi told Kei. "He's still playing volleyball, one of the regulars in our college team."

Kei hummed. He didn't know what to say honestly. After that one time in Spring High, Kei hadn't spoken to Kuroo even once. Even when Karasuno finally faced Nekoma, Kei remembered how he tried his hardest to ignore Kuroo's presence. Which was hard because of so many reasons. After the match, Kei focused all his attention to Ushijima, his volleyball carrier, and his studies.

"So, are you still with Ushijima-san?" Akaashi asked as if he could read his mind.

"No. We broke up almost a year ago. But we're still keeping in touch."

"Oh? Why?"

"Just," Kei shrugged. "We thought that we're better be only friends." He and Ushijima broke up with no drama whatsoever. It was mutual agreement. Kei was a bit sad at that time, but he felt like it was for the better. For some reason, they became much more closer now they were only friends than when they were dating. Kei thought of Ushijima as his other older brother and Ushijima sure acted like one.

"Well, someone will be thrilled to hear that," Akaashi mumbled. Kei gave him questioning look which Akaashi ignored.

The cafe was only 15 minutes walk from the park. Kei saw Bokuto immediately. His ever standing two toned hair was hard to miss. The guy sitting beside him was also hard to miss. The wild rooster hair, the smirks, the sharp eyes. Kei was rooted on where he's standing. Kuroo Tetsurou was as handsome as the last time Kei saw him. Maybe even more so with the more defined face and more muscular build.

Kei thought he had been over his crush on Kuroo long time ago. But he probably hadn't if his quickened heartbeat had anything to say.

"Keiji!" Bokuto yelled from their table, waving his hands wildly. "Ooooh, is that Tsukki?" Bokuto ran towards him and tackled him. Kei would topple over if Akaashi didn't support his back. "Woah, long time no see! You're studying here too, Tsukki?" Kei felt like his ribs are crushed under that muscled arms of Bokuto Koutarou. He honestly couldn't breathe.

"Koutarou-san, you are choking him."

Bokuto laughed and let him out of his hug. But he didn't let Kei go. The burly alpha circled one of his arms around Kei's shoulders and stirred him towards the table. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just so excited! Kuroo, look who Akaashi brought with him?"

Kei sneaked a peek at the dark haired alpha. Which was a wrong move because Kuroo was gaping at him with wide eyes and opened mouth. Kei felt something fluttered inside of him as they locked eyes.

"Tsukki," Kuroo said rather breathlessly.

"Kuroo-san."

"Can we stop fucking with our eyes and sit down first? People start staring," Akaashi's voice laced heavily with amusement. Kei was the first one to break their staring contest. From the heat he felt on his cheek, he knew he was blushing hard. He took a seat on the nearest chair which was right in front of Kuroo.

It was the most awkward lunch Kei ever had in his life. And Kei had had a lot of formal awkward lunches with his parents and their clients. For some reason, Kei couldn't make himself look at Kuroo. He could feel Kuroo staring at him through out the meal. Akaashi and Bokuto talked with each other like nothing happened. The two of them didn't really including Kei and Kuroo in their conversation. Kei got the feeling that they did it on purpose. Well, Kei didn't think that Bokuto had enough brain cell to think things like that. Akaashi was probably the one who nudged his alpha's attention away from Kuroo and him. Why? Kei absolutely had no idea.

"Koutarou-san, we need to get going," Akaashi get up from his seat after sometimes. Bokuto titled his head.

"We do?"

"We do." Akaashi took his bag and jacket from the basket beside their table. "It's nice to see you again, Tsukishima. We'll have to hang out again together again sometimes. Let's go, Koutarou-san," Akaashi walked away from them, Bokuto had no choice but follows him. He stumbled around gathering his belonging and waved goodbye to Kuroo and Kei.

Kei was stunned. His feelings was right. Akaashi had deliberately shoved Kei to Kuroo. Damn. Now that the other two had left, the tension between them became so thick, Kei was sure he could't cut it through even with the sharpest katana.

"So, what are you studying, Tsukki?" Kuroo asked after sometime.

"Law." Kei kept his head down, playing with the straw on his strawberry milkshake. "I heard from Akaashi-san you take biochemistry."

"With Yaku, yes." Kei didn't have anything to respond. Kuroo fell silent. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. You?"

"I'm good, too." Kei could see from under his lashes that Kuroo was fidgeting on his seat. "What, What about Ushiwaka? Are you, are you still together?"

Kei looked up. Kuroo's face was red, he chewed his lips continuously, his fingers tugged the hem of his long sleeve. "We're not together anymore. We broke up a year ago."

It was a little bit amusing to see Kuroo's face brightened. "Oh, good!" the older male exclaimed. Kei raised one of his eyebrows. "I, I mean. I'm so sorry to hear that."

Kei chuckled. Kuroo's face was getting even more red. _What's with him?_ "It's okay. We're better be friends anyway. It is a good thing that we broke up. We're still communicating, though. He acts like my older brother now."

"Good on him," Kuroo said. They fell silent again. Kei really really didn't like it. He really didn't enjoy the tension. It made him nervous.

"I need to go, Kuroo-san," he decided to leave. He gathered his things and got up. Kuroo jumped up off his seat and grabbed Kei's arm.

"Can I get your number?" Kuroo asked. "So we can catch up. I mean, it has been a long time since the last time we met." Kei stared at the alpha for a bit too long without saying anything, Kuroo started to get fidgety again. "If you don't mind, of course."

Ke sighed, he had really no reason to refuse. He took out his phone and gave it to Kuroo. "Put your number there and call it, Kuroo-san."

"Thank you, Tsukki."

The smile Kei got from Kuroo was blinding. Kei could feel his heart beating faster. This was a disaster waiting to happen, Kei was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember their confrontation in [Jealous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342924) in Nationals? Kei didn't talk to Tetsurou again after that. Even when Karasuno and Nekoma had joined practice in his second and third year and Tetsurou sometimes came to.
> 
> I hope you like this first moment. Tell me what you think! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated.
> 
> See you in the next moment!  
> Nu  
> <3


	3. Accidental First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other moment in Kei and Tetsurou's lives.

Months passed, Kei had become closer to Kuroo. Kei was now used to the barrage of texts Kuroo sent each day. He wouldn't tell anyone even with a knife on his neck, but he enjoyed his chats with the older male. Kuroo was witty and smart and he had a broad range of interest so chatting with him was never boring. They could talk about everything all night long without running out of topics. It was also refreshing to have a debate partner that as headstrong and knowledgeable as he was. Tadashi tended to give up whenever Kei started to be stubborn about something, the idiot duo were, well, idiot, Yachi was too timid even to say she disagree with Kei. Kuroo, on the other hand, would knock him out with facts and logic. It was both frustrating and exhilarating.

They also started to spend times together. They had been to each other apartment. Kuroo said he loved to study in Kei's because it was quiet and tidy and comfortable. Kei supposed Kozume's game console could be a bit loud and noisy. After visiting for a game night, Kei understood that Kuroo and Kozume were just so bad with chores, the apartment looked like the tornado had come to pay them a visit. Aside from that, Kuroo also often invited Kei to have meal with him, Bokuto, and Akaashi. Kuroo also sometimes invited himself when Kei had his weekly coffee dates with Yachi. Poor girl was so terrified the first time the alpha did that. Once again, Kei was better be dead before admitting he enjoyed spending time with Kuroo.

Those things reminded him of the reasons why he had a crush on the alpha long time ago. Why the crush was probably coming back.

Well, there were also that handsome face and those long muscly legs and broad shoulders.

Anyway.

It was a Saturday and Kei was preparing himself to go for a lunch with Kuroo. He stood in front of his cupboard clad only in his underwear, a bit unsure as what he wanted to wear. He already had clothes thrown away on the bed and the floor. He took his light blue casual blazer from the cupboard, brought it to his chest, studied his shadow in the mirror, and tossed the blazer away. He sighed.

"It's only a lunch, Kei," he berated himself. It was only a lunch but it was the first lunch they would be having without anyone else with them. No Kozume, no Bokuto, no Akaashi, no Yachi. Only Kei and Kuroo. Kuroo also asked Kei to help him with some shopping. It was almost like a da-

Kei slapped his cheeks. "It is not a date, Kei, get a grip! Kuroo-san only asked you because Bokuto-san is away for a tournament," Kei said to the mirror.

He grabbed the white shirt on the bed and put on his dark washed jeans. He also donned the light blue blazer on top of the shirt, because why not? A lot of people said he looked good in light blue. To complete the look, he took his white tote bag and white converse.

Kuroo said he would have a volleyball practice before. It was still half an hour before Kuroo's practice ended so Kei decided to go to the campus gym. He figured they could go together after. Kei went straight to the bleachers to watch Kuroo and his team. He was entranced. All the team members were good. All of them played hard and fast. But the one that caught Kei attention the most was Kuroo. He had been a well rounded player back in the day, but this Kuroo was a whole different person altogether. His read blocks stuffed almost all the spikes, his receives were perfect, and his serves were strong. He was amazing.

Beside that, Kei found that he couldn't take his eyes from those long muscled thighs clad only in teeny tiny shorts. Also, Kuroo had taken off his shirt, so his defined abs and chest were free for Kei to ogle at. Seeing Kuroo's tan skin glistened with sweat, Kei had to consciously stop himself imagining things. Like maybe tracing his fingers through those defined abs, or licking the sweat off of that strong neck, or placing his head in between those thick thighs. Goodness, watching Kuroo played half naked probably not the best idea.

The practice match was finally over. The players were cooling down. Kei wondered if he should move to wait for Kuroo in the park instead. But Kuroo saw him before he could and ran up toward where he had been sitting.

"Tsukki!" Kuroo dropped his butt on the seat beside Kei. Immediately, Kuroo's scent attacking his senses. Kei had to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop the moan out of his lips. Kuroo smelled divine. Kei always loved Kuroo's scent. The alpha smelled like freshly cut grass. But sweating Kuroo was another level. Under that freshly cut grass, there were this musky earthy aroma that was oh-so-good, Kei felt like he might faint.

"You watched me play? I'm so much better that I used too, right?" Kei mentally shook his head. Would be embarrassing if Kuroo knew Kei was almost drunk from his scent only.

"Well, it has been three years since the last time I saw your matches. It will be weird if you aren't better, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo laughed. "Right, right. Anyway, can you wait for a few more minutes? I'm going to take a shower and change."

"Sure, Kuroo-san," Kei stood up. "I will be waiting outside."

"Cool. I'm going to take the fastest shower ever!"

Kei shoved Kuroo away. "Just take a normal shower. You stink!" Kuroo walked away laughing.

Kei scrolled over his instagram while waiting for Kuroo on the bench near the gymnasium. It was not long until Kuroo and his team poured out of their club room, freshly showered. Kei could see Kuroo's hair wasn't as bad as it usually did. It laid flat on top of Kuroo's head because of the water. Personally, Kei preferred the wild bed hair compared to this tidy one. But the alpha still looked good in his black sweater with rolled up sleeves, navy jeans, and a pair of sport shoes. His bag was slung across his chest. How could he look so good while dressed so simple?

Kuroo noticed him and waved excitedly. Kei lifted up his hand a little to wave back. He saw Kuroo's team mates cheered and manhandled him. There were a lot of shoving, punching, neck locking, and whistling. It was hilarious and a little puzzling. Kuroo walked to where Kei sat, his mates followed him behind.

"Ready to go?" Kuroo asked. Kei nodded, taking his bag and putting his phone in his jeans pocket. Before they could go though, one of the guys slung his hand across Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo rolled his eyes and sighed. Kei raised one of his eyebrows, silently asking Kuroo what the other guy wanted. Kuroo only shook his head.

"Hello there, Megane-chan!" the guy said. "I'm sorry for delaying your date, but I just wanted to see the omega that made Kuroo restless all morning."

"Erm," Kei couldn't say anything. He could only stare at the pair of alphas in front of him and the others snickering behind them. He noticed how red Kuroo's face became. Kuroo tried to shove the other guy away, but the guy only tightened his hold on Kuroo.

"Now I can see why. You are indeed one very beautiful omega. No wonder Kuroo is so nervous. I don't know why you agree to go on a date with this brat, though."

"Hirota-senpai, let go of me!" Kuroo struggled in his senpai hold. "Don't listen to him, Tsukki, he's just a tease."

Hirota laughed, finally letting go of Kuroo. "Alright, alright. Have a good date! If you can't handle him, just ditch him somewhere, Megane-chan!"

Kuroo punched Hirota on the arm. "Shut up, Senpai." He faced Kei with a full on blush. "Let's go, Tsukki." He walked away, grumbling. Kei blinked dumbfounded. He bowed to Kuroo's team mates and followed Kuroo.

Kei finally caught up to Kuroo. They walked in silence side by side for a while. "So, Kuroo-san, is it a date?"

Kuroo's face became even more red, if that was possible. "If, if you want to," Kuroo mumbled.

"What was that, Kuroo-san?" Kei smiled. Kuroo looked so flustered, it was cute.

Kuroo stopped walking, so Kei too stopped. Kuroo cleared his throat. "If you agree, I'd like to make it as a date," Kuroo said, looking straight into Kei's eyes.

The intensity on those eyes made Kei blush. Kei had never seen Kuroo like that outside of the court before. Usually the alpha was just goofed around and being silly, especially when Bokuto was around. "I'd love to have a date with you too, Kuroo-san," he said softly.

Kei chuckled when Kuroo cheered. The alpha took Kei's hand and squeezed. "Then let's have a date. I will make it a very nice date for you."

Kei squeezed back and tugged Kuroo to continue walking. "You better be. Or there won't be a second or more date."

"I'll just have to make sure there will be more dates," Kuroo cheerfully said. "Easy."

Kei got a feeling that the second, third, and more dates would happen no matter what they did today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love love unplanned romantic things. Lol. Anyway, so sorry for long delays. I had a terrible writer block. But I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated! See you in the next moments.
> 
> Nu  
> <3


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou proposes to Kei.

Kei blinked slowly as his alarm rang that morning. He turned it off and put on his glasses. He was a little puzzled when he saw the other side of the bed empty. Tetsurou almost never woke up before him. 

Kei found his boyfriend in the kitchen, still in his sweat pants only, cooking something. Kei crept toward Tetsurou with little smile on his face. He circled his hands around Tetsurou's slim waist and kissed his broad shoulder. he chuckled when the alpha jumped ever so slightly.

"What are you making?"

Tetsurou turned his face, silently requesting a proper morning kiss. In which Kei happily gave. "Morning, Moonshine," Tetsurou greeted, nuzzling Kei's nose.

"Morning," Kei greeted back. "Why are you cooking without apron, Tetsu-san? At least put a shirt on. What if the oil splattered on to your skin?"

Tetsurou only grinned. "It's fine, it's fine. Go sit and wait, it's almost done." Kei gave Tetsurou another kiss before did as he said. Tetsurou prepared their breakfast and coffee quickly after that. For a few minutes, they ate in silence.

"You woke up early today. Nervous?" Kei asked. Tetsurou nodded. "Why? It's only graduation ceremony. You already have had one for your undergrad program."

"Well, yeah, but this one is a bit different, don't you think?"

"How so?"

"But both of us graduating together now. It seems more.." Tetsurou made a vague gesture with his chopsticks. "And we will have a meal with both our family after, right? The first time all of us gathered, right?"

Kei laughed. "Yes, but it's only lunch, Tetsu-san." Tetsurou only hummed. 

They continued eating in silence after that. Kei watched as Tetsurou munching his food absentmindedly. The alpha looked so deep in thought. Kei let him be. Sometimes, Tetsurou needed to ponder things alone in his head before sharing it with Kei. They finished their breakfast before Tetsurou finished his thinking. Kei started to clean up the table when Tetsurou finally snapped out of his pondering.

"Ne, Kei," he started. Kei hummed. He sat on his chair again, waiting for Tetsurou to continue. "We've finally graduated."

"Yes."

"Both of us have already got a job." 

"That's right," Kei answered, a little bit confused. He didn't know where this conversation going.

Tetsurou looked up and locked Kei's eyes. He reached into his sweatpants pocket and presented a ring in front of Kei's face. "Be my mate?" 

Kei's wide eyes moved back and forth from the ring to Tetsurou. He felt his brain stop working for a bit. It shouldn't be too surprising, the proposal. They had talked many times about their bonding after all. Of how they would only bond when both of them had finished their studies and could earn their own money. He should expect it coming, really. But then again, he didn't expect it came on the very day they graduating, in their small kitchen, when they had not even change from their pajamas.

"Kei?" Tetsurou called him out of his temporary pause. "To soon?" Kei blinked, Tetsurou fidgeting on his seat. "If, if it's no good, then I can, I can ask you another time," he said nervously. His hand holding the ring slowly went down. Kei grabbed it before Tetsurou could put the ring back into his pocket.

"No!" he cried out. "No, Tetsu-san. I'm, I'm just surprised is all. I'm, umm, yes! I mean, umm, of course, yes. I'll be your mate," Kei stuttered.

"Really?" Tetsurou's face brightened in an instant. He jumped out of his chair, ran to Kei's side, and picked him up. Kei grabbed Tetsruou's shoulder for balance, laughing giddily. "I'm so happy, Kei!" he showered Kei's face with kisses. "Let's have lots of children and a big house and cats and,"

Kei put his hand on Tetsurou's lips to stop his rambling. "Stop, Tetsu-san!" he laughed. "Let's not talk about kids, house, or pets just yet."

Tetsurou pouted. "Why?"

Kei tapped Tetsurou's shoulder to be put down. Tetsurou let him but kept him in his arms. "First, the bonding hasn't actually happened yet," Kei counted with his fingers. "Second, don't you think you should ask for my parents' permission first?"

"Ah..."

"You haven't even put that ring on my finger yet," Kei pointed to the ring abandoned on the dining table.

"Oh! Right!" Tetsurou reached out to the ring and slide it to Kei's finger. He kissed Kei's fingers softly. "Thank you for making me the happiest alpha in the world."

Kei caressed Tetsurou's cheeks. "Thank you for asking me to be your bonded."

xxXXxx

The ceremony finished without a hitch. Tetsurou and his father, grandmother, and grandfather, together with Kei and his father, mother, and older brother went to a restaurant they had reserved to celebrate after. Tetsurou drove his family while Akiteru drove Kei's. Arrived at the restaurant, Tetsurou walked beside Kei. His hand reached Kei's was clammy and cold.

"Are you nervous, Tetsu-san?" Kei whispered.

"Of course," Tetsurou whispered back. "I'm about to ask for a hand of your father's beloved omega son. I would probably be torn to pieces by the end of today."

"What are you talking about?" Kei chuckled. "I won't let it happen. I still want that house, a dozen kids, and hoard of cats after all."

Tetsurou choked. "See! You want those things too!"

Kei only waved his hand. "Anyway, I will be right beside you. So don't worry too much? Beside, you already have the blessing of Kaa-san and Nii-san. Tou-san will be a piece of cake."

"Right. Of course. Piece of cake," Tetsurou mumbled. "Right."

Kei glanced at Tetsurou. The older man was so pale, Kei felt a bit bad to find it funny. Kei squeezed Tetsurou's hand. "It will be fine, Tetsu-san."

Kei sat himself beside Tetsurou. Across them, Akiteru and Tetsurou's father sat side by side. His parents sat in the other side of the table with Tetsurou's grandparents sat across them. The lunch went on smoothly. His father talked politics with Akiteru and Tetsurou's father. Kei chatted with his mother and Tetsurou's grandparents about various things. Meanwhile, Tetsurou kept silent, mechanically shoving food into his mouth and chewing it. 

"You're very quiet today, Tetsurou-kun," Kaa-san suddenly asked. Tetsurou stiffened on his seat. "Tired?"

"Oh, you _are_ unusually quiet, Tetchan," Baa-san added. "What's wrong?"

Tetsurou glanced at Kei, his hand reached out under the table. Kei gave Tetsurou encouraging squeeze. "Umm, right," He straightened his back. "Actually, I have something to talk about with all of you. Especially to Gin-san and Noel-san."

Kei watched the changes on his mother's face. From curiosity, to surprise realization, to excitement. Kei sighed. Tetsurou hadn't said anything yet and his mother was already in the edge of his seat with anticipation. His father looked as calm as ever though. 

Tetsurou stood and bowed in front of Kei's parents. He took a big breath. "Gin-san, Noel-san, please allow me to bond with Kei! I promise I will cherish and take care of him for as long as I live."

The table, hell even the restaurant, fell silent. Kei looked around the table. Tetsurou's father looked back and forth between his son and Kei's parents. Tetsurou's grandparents smiled to each other knowingly. Kei's mother looked like he was this close to jump on his seat. Akiteru choked on his drink and cough violently. His father, though, eyed Tetsurou sharply.

"Tetsurou-kun," he said, his charismatic heavy scent spreading out. Tetsurou was shaking slightly, but he stayed in his bow position. "Kei is our precious omega child. MY precious youngest son. I think you know that I won't give him to someone unworthy."

"Dear," mother started to try reasoning with father, placing his hand on father's shoulder. Father raised his hand to stop him from talking.

"What makes you think you are worthy for our Kei?"

Kei could feel the nervousness emitting from Tetsurou. His eyes widened, his breath quickened, his body slightly shook, and Kei could actually smell his distressed scent. It made Kei also getting nervous. He knew his father was a lot more intimidating than his brother, but he didn't know he was this scary. He wanted to take Tetsurou's hand to calm him down, to calm both of them down. But Tetsurou's bowing position made it rather impossible.

"I realize that I still lack a lot of things to be considered worthy for Kei," Tetsurou started talking after a while. Kei relieved to hear that his alpha's nervousness didn't show in his voice. Tetsurou lifted his head and faced Kei's father head on. His jaw tightened and his hands rolled in fists. "But I can promise you that I will always give Kei everything he deserves to the best of my ability. It would probably be not enough and I would probably fail more than once. But Kei is my one and only, the most precious person for me. I would never consciously make him unhappy and miserable." He bowed his head again. "So please give me the honor to become Kei's mate!"

Kei starred wide eyed at his alpha. He felt the tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. He didn't know why he was so touched; he already knew how his alpha felt about him. He understood deeply how loved he was from how Tetsurou treated him every single day. But hearing him saying all that confidently in front of his parents and the rest of their immediate family, under the influence of his father very oppressing scent, it rendered him speechless.

Kei wondered if it was him that didn't deserve to be Tetsurou's mate.

Tension ran thick around them. You probably could cut it with a knife. Until suddenly, father let out a very loud boisterous laugh. He stood up and walked to Tetsuou's side.

"Good man!" he said, slapped Tetsurou's back hard until the younger alpha almost fell face first onto the table. "A really good man! Of course I will give you permission to bond with my Kei!" 

"Tha-thank you very much," Tetsurou stuttered. Half from the slaps and half from the relieve he must felt.

Father brought Tetsurou into a head lock. He let out that intimidating scent again. "But if you failed to fulfill your promise to make Kei happy, I will end you with my own hands."

"Yes, sir! I won't fail you!"

The restaurant, which apparently had been watching the drama on their table, broke into applause and cheers. Some even yelled their congratulation to the "rooster haired young man". Kei's mother cried into Akiteru's shoulder. Akiteru starred to their father in disbelieve. Tetsurou's father laughed, congratulating his son cheerfully. his grandparents smiled that wise happy smile. Tetsurou laughed awkwardly and bowed to the other people in the restaurant.

"This calls for celebrations!" Grandma said. "Let's order some wine and have a toast!" The others agreed readily and the conversation of their bonding ceremony began to start.

Kei reached for Tetsurou's hand as soon as the alpha sat. He gave him a squeeze. "Good job, Tetsu-san."

Tetsurou squeezed his hand back. "We are going to get bonded for real now, Kei. I still can't believe your father gave me an okay. Wow."

Kei chuckled. He rest his head on Tetsurou's shoulder, watching their family interacted. "Yeah, wow. I'm so happy."

Tetsurou kissed the crown of his head. "Yeah, me too. It will be happier from now on. I will make you even more happier, Kei. It's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for the delay! I'm kinda stuck in writer's block. 
> 
> After this, we will only have one more chapter for this story. But the series will continue with more fluffs!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope it worth the wait. Kudos and comments are my inspirations and greatly appreciated!
> 
> -Nu-


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kei and Tetsurou's wedding. Finally.

"Done," the make up artist says, snapped Kei back to the present. He looks at his reflection on the mirror; white kimono, white obi, white shiromuku, and white wataboshi. Everything he wears are white. The only color he can see is on his face; red lips, peachy blush, and peachy pink eyeshadow. 

"My baby is so beautiful," his mother echoes his thought, looking at him through the mirror with teary eyes. He himself wears black formal kimono with his long blond hair twisted in a tight bun. For a person with mostly western features, Tsukishima Noel sure can pull off a Japanese traditional look really well. "I can't believe you are going to be bonded today."

Kei rolls his eyes. "Right. It's not like we've been planning it since months ago."

Mother slaps his back. "Don't be a smart ass, Kei!" he scolds. But then, his face softens. He straightens Kei's shiromuku gently. "I can't really call you my baby anymore, can I?" he says, sadness can be heard behind his words. "You will have new name, new family, new life. You probably will have your own baby soon. You won't need me anymore, huh, Kei? Somehow i feel a bit sad."

Kei brings his mother to a hug, careful as to not disturb their kimonos. "Kaa-san, I don't think you will stop babying me even when I have my own babies." Mother laughs softly. "Beside, I'm sure I will need your guidance more than ever now that I'm building my own family."

Mother holds him tighter before releasing him. He caresses Kei's cheek softly. "I will always be by your side, Kei."

Their moment is interupted, however, when Akiteru comes and tells them it's time for them to go to the shrine. Kei exchanges glance with his mother nervously. Mother squeezes his arm encouragingly. "Your alpha is waiting, let's go."

The drive from the hotel to the shrine is short. Too short to calm Kei's nerves. He doesn't expect to be this nervous. He has been with Tetsurou for almost four years now. Being bonded is just another step they choose to take. He loves Tetsurou. He knows Tetsurou loves him too. He trusts his alpha to take care of him and their future family. So why is he still nervous?

"Come on, Kei," Mother opens the car door, offering Kei his hand. As soon as Kei takes hi hand, mother gives it a squeeze. Probably realizing how cold is it. "Are you nervous, sweetheart? Don't worry. Just take a deep breath. Look, your alpha is waiting there."

Kei does as his mother told him and sees Tetsurou in front of the shrine gate. Their immediate family (plus Tadashi and Kozume, which are practically family anyway) are standing on each side of the alpha. All of them in traditional Japanese grabs. Including his French grandparents who flew from France especially for his wedding. Kei's attention is fully on Tetsurou though. So handsome in black kimono, black haori, and grey hakama. His hair is slicked back for once. His face is so bright with the widest smile Kei's ever seen and flushing cheeks. Tetsurou's face is getting even brighter when he sees Kei getting out of the car.

It is reassuring to see how happy Tetsurou is.

"You look so beautiful, Moonshine," Tetsurou whispers when Kei finally by his side. 

"If I don't, I will demand my money back from the make up artist." 

Tetsurou chuckles. "Right."

"You look very handsome too, Tetsu-san. Hakama suits you so well."

Soon, the miko girls signals them that the ceremony is going to start. They walk ahead, Kei and Tetsurou following behind with their family members on their back. The priest is already waiting when they arrive. All of them take their respective places; the priest and miko girls standing in front of the altar, Kei and Tetsurou in the middle of the shrine facing the altar, their family sitting behind them. 

The priest starts to chant a prayer while doing purifying ceremony to the shrine. Then, one of the miko offers Tetsurou the first cup of sake, which he drinks in three sips before giving the cup to Kei to do the same. The second cup goes to Kei first, who drinks it also in three sips and gives it to Tetsurou after. Final cup is again given to Tetsurou first and they also drink it in three sips.

After that, Tetsurou reads the bonding vows, thanking their family and friends for uniting them, thanking the Gods for blessing their bonding, and praying for them to have harmonious family and to be blessed by children. Meanwhile, the miko girls are pouring sake for their family members. After the prayer, the family members join in with also drinking the sake.

The priest chants a prayer again, offering an evergreen to the altar to thank the deities for their blessing. Kei and Tetsurou follow, offering their own evergreen. Their fathers also offers their gratitude.

The miko then give them the rings to exchange. Kei snickers when he feels Tetsurou's hands shaking, almost missed his ring finger. Tetsurou pouts and glares at his new bonded. Kei puts Tetsurou's ring on Tetsurou's finger smoothly and smirks smugly to his alpha. Tetsruou rolls his eyes but smiles brightly when their family cheer for them.

The ceremony ends with all of them doing another kampai.

"What?" Kei says to Tetsurou who hasn't stop starring since they entered the car to go to their reception venue. "Something on my face?"

"You are so stunning, I can't help but stare," Tetsurou says breathlessly.

Kei blushes. He hits Tetsurou's arm for his trouble. "Stop joking."

"Honest!" Tetsurou holds the hand hitting him and laces their fingers. "I have seen you wearing make up before, I have seen you wearing kimono too. I thought you look good on them before. But today, you look beyond good. I honestly stunned when you walked out of the car earlier. I couldn't believe I would be bonded with such a beautiful omega."

Kei doesn't know what to say. He feels his blush intensified so he turns his face away from Tetsurou. The alpha chuckles and kisses his fingers. "I'm surprise they can find a product that can make your hair look decent," Kei sasses when he finally able to compose himself.  
  
Tetsurou only laughs. "Right? I should ask your mother about it."

"It's not bad seeing you all neat and dressed up like this once in a while," Kei says, straightening the collar of Tetsurou's kimono. "But I do prefer your usual hair."

"Really?"

"Mmm," Kei tucks a stray from Tetsurou's slick back hair. "I don't like your hair with so much product. You know I like to play with your hair, it's gross with so much product on it."

"You should tell Bokuto that," Tetsurou snickers.

xxx

They arrives at the hotel in no time. Mother ushers them to their room to get change to their reception clothes. Kei relieves that he can get out of the kimono and wear suits instead. The kimono, while beautiful, is heavy and restricting. Tetsurou, however, mourns over it.

"You look so good in white kimono, though," he whines. Kei ignores him, of course. Suits are more practical and comfortable.

Kei wears pearly white suit, shirt, and pants, with grey vest and tie. Meanwhile, Tetsurou wears black suit and pants, white shirt, with grey vest and tie. Kei's mother also put some small flowers on their pockets. Kei must admits they look so good together.

When they enter the ballroom, their family and friends have already seated. They all stand up and cheer. Tetsurou guides Kei to their seat in front of the room. Ever the dork though, he walks waving to the guests, finger-gunning Bokuto and his volley ball team mates, blowing kiss to his grandma. Kei feels embarrassed for him, really.

Tetsurou's antic is embarrassing. But the speeches from the guests are even more so.

Especially from the childhood best friend that knows you practically whole your live.

"The thing I remember the most is that time after Nekoma came for practice match for the first time, Tsukki was complaining so much about this annoying third year middle blocker," Tadashi says, giving Tetsurou a meaningful glance. Kei hides his face with his hands. "At first, I thought it was normal. Tsukki used to hate all the things under the sun after all," their friends agrees loudly and laughs. "Anyway, Kei didn't stop talking about Kuroo, I mean Tetsurou-san, after our training camp and only stopped after he dated Ushijima-san. So, I was not surprised when Kei told me he starting to date Tetsurou-san. I actually thought, ah, finally."

Tadashi turns to Kei and Tetsurou. "Now that you finally bonded, I wish your family blessed with happiness. Kei, you should stop being so snappy to Tetsurou-san. and Tetsurou-san," Tadashi's eyes harden. "Even though you are an alpha and bigger then me, I will hunt you and end you myself if you dare make Kei cry."

Tetsurou gives Tadashi a thumbs up. "Yamaguchi can be scary, huh," he whispers to Kei under his smile. Kei chuckles and nods.

"He's really tough under that innocent face. He's actually scarier than me."

Kozume comes up next but only gives them a short congratulation before sits back beside Hinata. And Bokuto entertains all of them with the anecdotes of how Tetsurou pinning after a pretty blond omega from Karasuno and how he threw a temper tantrum after Kei dated another alpha. After that, some of their friends also give some speech while the meal is being served. 

Once in a while, the guests come forward to congratulate them in person.

"Megane-chan, finally bonded, eh?" Ushijima Tooru says. "Now I can rest easy."

"Tooru," Wakatoshi warns.

"Oh? I don't know that the Great Oikawa Tooru feels threatened with my humble presence," Kei smirks. He can hear Tetsurou coughing, probably to hide his laughter.

Tooru pouts. "It's _Ushijima_ Tooru. And, for the record, I do not feel threatened at all. Waka-chan chose me in the end anyway."

"Tooru, please," Wakatoshi looks a little stressed. Kei doesn't blame him, having Tooru as a bonded mate must be tiring. "Kei, congratulation on your bonding. I'm glad that you finally find someone to be your mate."

"Thank you, Wakatoshi-san."

Wakatoshi faces Tetsurou next. "Kuroo Tetsurou," he says with all seriousness. "Kei is a very dear to me, I think of him as a little brother. I know how much Kei cherish you. So I expect you to cherish him as much, if not more."

Wakatoshi says that with so much force, Kei thinks he almost uses his alpha voice. He glances at Tetsurou and has to hold out his laugh seeing his alpha getting all straight back and tight face. At first, Kei thinks that Tetsurou might be a little afraid and intimidated. But then, he hears a growl from Tetsurou. His face becomes feral; his canines are out, he's snarling, his eyes sharpened. Kei realizes it is not fear, it's anger. Tetsurou feels offended by the implication of Wakatoshi's words. That Tetsurou feels Wakatoshi questioning his ability as an alpha to protect and to make his omega happy.

Kei sighs. He knew this would happen when he sent the invitation to Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi tends to offend people without meaning because of his bluntness. And Tetsurou has already felt territorial over Kei and thought that Wakatoshi is one of his biggest threat.

"Tetsu-san," Kei calls softly, he reaches Tetsurou's hand. "Tetsu-san, calm down." He tries to send a calming scent towards Tetsurou, his caresses Tetsurou's fist with his fingers. "Alpha, focus on me," Kei says when Tetsurou doesn't react. He forces Tetsurou to face him. He locks his eyes to Tetsurou's. "Alpha."

Kei can see the changes on the Tetsuoru's face. He guides Tetsurou to breathe with him until finally he is calming down. "Kei."

Kei smiles, "Hi, Alpha."

"Hi, Omega," Tetsurou laughs tiredly. He takes a deep breath and turns to Wakatoshi, who looks as stoic as ever, and Tooru, who's all wide eyed and hiding behind Wakatoshi."I apologize. You don't have to be worried about me not taking care of Kei well. He's the most precious person for me. I will be dead before mistreated him."

Wakatoshi seems to be satisfied with Tetsurou's answer. Either that, or he senses his omega discomfort and decides not to antagonize the other alpha. Kei's just relieved Tetsurou didn't really attack Wakatoshi in front of their guests.

Then, his old Karasuno team demand a group photo session. Follows by the Nekoma team. And Tetsurou's current team mates. Some families that didn't attend the ceremony also come forward to congratulate Kei and Tetsurou. 

As per Kei's mother's request, they also have a first dance. Kei isn't really keen on dancing in front of people. He feels like he has two left feet whenever he dances. But Tetsurou was really excited when Kei told him. They actually had dancing practice a few times before the wedding. Kei hated it. Now, as he's sitting in the front of their wedding guests, he is still dreading it. And mother also wants them to dance with their parents; Kei to dance with his dad and Tetsu's, Tetsurou to dance with his grandmother and Kei's mother. Too many dances. 

Aki, which has been acting the MC the whole day, announces that the dance will be happening shortly. Kei sighs. 

"Are you still hating it?" Tetsurou asks with wide grin adorning his face. Kei makes a face that only make Tetsurou laughs out loud. "It won't be that bad. Only three dances and you can sit again."

"Those are three dances too many," Kei grumbles. but he takes Tetsurou's hand when the alpha offers it. Tetsurou leads him to the dance floor, placing his hands on Kei's waist and prompting Kei's to circle his neck.

"Try to enjoy it, Moonshine," Tetsurou says. "Just focus on me, yeah?" 

"I'll try."

THe song starts. Kei gulps. Tetsurou smiles and starts to move. At first, Kei can feel the stiffness of his movements. He is really overthinking his steps, trying to remember what their dance instuctor taught them. But Tetsurou brings him closer to his body, kissing his hair and nuzzling his scent gland. Kei copies his alpha, hiding his face on Tetsurou's neck and inhaling his musky scent. Tetsurou's scent always can make him relax, this time is no different. 

"I can't believe we finally bonded," Tetsurou says, still hugging him close. "After all these years."

Kei chuckles. "Technically, we haven't. Our necks are still mark free."

"Right," Tetsurou pries their bodies apart a bit to look into Kei's eyes. "Tonight. I will make you fully mine tonight," he promises with his alpha voice. Kei feels shivers travel through his body. He loves it when Tetsruou becomes posesive over him.

"Tonight."

The song changes, Father takes his hands from Tetsurou to that father-child dance, while Tetsu asks for his Grandmother's. The song is more cheerful. His father, who usually a very stoic alpha, twirls him around and laughs out loud. Probably because of the more cheerful song and the amount of wine and sake he consumed since morning. Kei feels like a little boy again, when his father used to take Kei to his business parties.

"I still remember when you danced with your feet on mine," Father says, a soft smile adorning his face. 

"I am growing up, Tou-san," Kei rolls his eyes jokingly. "I don't need to step on your feet again."

"You are growing up. But you will always be my little boy, Kei, even when you have your own little ones," Father sounds a little sad. "Be happy with Tetsurou and know that, even though your name changed, you are still a Tsukishima. Our home will always open from you and Tetsurou "

Kei smiles. "Thank you, Tou-san."

The song changes again. Father gives Kei to Tetsurou's father; his father-in-law. "I can't dance, Kei-chan," he whispers. "Can we just stay in our place and sway? Like, pretend to dance?"

Kei laughs. "Of course, Kentarou-san."

They sways in place all through the song while Tetsurou and Mother dancing away around them. Tetsurou teases how they aren't actually dancing. He also shows off, twirling his mother around with fancy moves. Kei only rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue to the alpha. Their antics make their parents laugh. 

When the first dance and the children-parents dances over, Aki invites the guests to take over the dance floor. Kei leaves the floor with huge relief.

"It wasn't that bad, right Kei?" Tetsurou gives Kei a glass of water and sits beside him. He drags his chair to be closer to Kei's and puts his hand around Kei's shoulder. Kei rests his head on Tetsurou's shoulder and laces his fingers with Tetsurou's other hand.

"Well, not bad per say," Kei says. "But I'm glad it is over."

Tetsurou laughs. He kisses Kei's head crown. "Thank you for bonding with me, Moonshine. I think right now I am the happiest man on earth."

Kei turns his head up to face Tetsurou. "Me too. I don't think I've been as happy as I am today."

"I will make you happier from now on," Tetsurou promises. The alpha caresses Kei's cheek tenderly. "I love you, Tsukishima Kei."

"It's _Kuroo_ Kei," he corrects. Tetsurou chuckles. "And I love you, too."

And they share a soft-full of love-kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, it's been a long time since the last time I updated. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy. But it's the wedding! The ceremony is for a Shinto Wedding. I based it on [this youtube video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ2WZEIE7X0) by [nigoten2510movie](https://www.youtube.com/user/nigoten2510movie). It is really beautiful, you should watch it!
> 
> This chapter conclude the Moments series. Oh! And also, I might or might not write the mating night. *ehem*smut*ehem* 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Nu


End file.
